The Spider Incident During Christmas
by Neferiti
Summary: "So, let's summaries it! We have a broken tap, completely soaked Wyatt, a shattered plate and a half decorated Christmas tree at home, and you sulking here,"


**The Spider Incident During Christmas**

Leo reformed on the top of the Golden Gate Bridge. He looked around with a nostalgic smile. It had been so long since he could come here, though in that moment he didn't come just to relax, he a certain someone to find. Speaking of the devil…

The young boy was sitting on the other side of the red metal. He was completely ignoring the arrival of his father. Leo didn't have an illusion of his son not noticing him, he was aware of the fact, that he could sense any beings aura anytime. So, his son was ignoring him!

The former elder looked at the form of the thirteen years old. He was dangling his legs at the edge of the metal, slightly leaning forward so he could watch the passing cars down there. his brown locks were covering his eyes, but his lips were visible as he was pressing them together fiercely.

Typical angry Christopher sight!

Leo walked closer to the boy then sat down next to him. He mimicked his movement with a small half-smile. But no respond came from the brunette. So, the father decided to do the favor.

"So, let's summaries it! We have a broken tap, completely soaked Wyatt, a shattered plate and a half decorated Christmas tree at home, and you sulking here," he said as he frowned in concentration so he wouldn't leave out anything.

"You forgot the scattered molecules of that spider in the kitchen…" Chris mumbled quietly and his shoulders fell even more.

Leo turned towards the boy curiously. "Nobody told me about it anything. So, care to explain?"

However, Chris avoided the question, "Is Mom angry?" he asked rather.

Leo shrugged, "Slightly. But I'm sure that she would come around if you share your side of the story! Wyatt wasn't so eager. Please?"

The father waited knowing that Chris was considering the happenings. Man, the boy was really clever, way too clever if you ask anyone, but he was sensitive too. Mostly he hides it well, just like someone from thirteen years in the past, but sometimes, when something bothers him really much, things like today's incidents can happen. This is why the usually pacifist father stood up against the really angry Piper and prevented her to confront their little trouble maker. Leo wanted to know what was so upsetting for his little boy. The spider was something new.

Next to him, Chris moved uncomfortably, "It was an accident. I was really angry and Wyatt was mean…" he spoke up in the end.

"What happened?" Leo asked softly, "you mentioned a spider."

Chris nodded slowly, "Yeah, there was a spider…"

"I'm waiting!"

"Duh!" Chris mumbled and went back watching the cars down there. There is when most of the dads lose their patience and start demanding answers. Too bad it never works with that certain boy, and moreover, Leo won't lose patience. He just barely nearing it…

However, a miracle happened and the boy started speaking. "I was putting away the plates one by one and Wyatt just came in. And… on one of them there was a spider. I've threw it away and I broke it."

"And what happened with the tap and Wyatt?" Leo asked gently.

Chris shrugged, "I was an accident. Wyatt started laughing and joking about me being scared of spiders, I got angry, the tap blew up, and the water started chasing Wyatt still it got him."

"In the middle of the living room," Leo added.

"It wasn't my fault that he ran there. By the way the whole thing was out of my control!" Chris said still stubbornly looking away from his father.

"Are you sure?"

"Completely!"

Leo shrugged. "If you say so!"

There was another break in the conservation. They both sat, dangling their legs, gazing at the sea and the not so crowded road. Leo considered what had been said and knew that this time it was his task to make things better.

"Look, Chris, what Wyatt said and done was rude, there is nothing wrong about you being scared of spiders-"

"I'm not scared!" Chris hissed loudly. He tightened his fists on the metal then pulled them to his lap and finally he wrapped his arms around himself. He is closing up, Leo noted which confused the former elder.

"Than tell me how you felt," he tried to encourage his son.

"I…um…" Chris was visibly fighting with the words which didn't come onto his tongue. "I had that feeling. A really disturbing feeling as that thingy crawled on the plate towards me. It wasn't fright, rather like… like that it was reminding me of something which I don't want to be reminded of."

Leo frowned, "Like a buried bad memory?"

Finally Chris turned towards his father. Leo noted the huge green orbs which were demanding answers without even saying them out loud.

"Exactly. Is it bad?"

Leo shook his head, "No, how could it be bad?" however, he himself couldn't help but remember the news that Piper had been kidnapped, the worry as they had been standing in front of that certain cave trying to get in, the bad feeling which had moved into him after the second when had first seen his infected future soon. Things this Chris never has to know.

"Next time, tell me about it, before you go and give Wyatt a shower, okay?" he said finally. Chris grinned and nodded. He didn't get answer, but his father wasn't angry. He could go home.

"Now," Leo said as he stood up then pulled up his soon as a hand was reached out towards him. "Let's go home, yours the favor!"

"And Mom?" Chris asked nervously. After all the whole kitchen was a disaster. And there was also Wy…

"I'll speak with her, okay? She will understand."

"You sure?"

"Completely! Now come on, we have a tree to decorate!"

Chris nodded again with a smile, then orbed home with his father.


End file.
